Windowsills
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: When Inuyasha gets sick waiting for Kagome in the rain on her windowsill, the both find that it brings them both together. Fluffy onexshot. REPOST.


Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck. He had had a bad feeling about crossing the well to retrieve Kagome but the others had insisted. His head was full of knots from Sango banging him with hiraikotsu. He grumbled to himself. "It's not my fault Shippo's a little shit..." he grumbled to nobody in particular. Even Inuyasha could admit he was a little insufferable when Kagome was gone, and after a week everyone had reached their limit. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo and dragged him to the well. "Don't come back without her." They had said.

As he sat on her windowsill in the pouring rain, he felt it was easier said than done. "I don't see them in the pouring rain _waiting_." He grumbled indignantly. Apparently Kagome had gone out this evening. The rain had flushed her scent so it was not as if he could tail her. Beyond annoyed, Inuyasha continued to wait. He almost didn't believe it when Kagome entered her room, clad in funny, big boots and a big jacket. He couldn't help but smile, banging on the door to grab her attention. "Hey! Kagome!" Kagome's first reaction to someone perched on her window ledge? Scream. Loud.

She shrieked at first, causing Inuyasha to grab his sensitive, dog-like ear. With a bit of a yelp he almost tumbled backwards off the window. He caught the ledge with one hand as Kagome rushed over. She flung her window open and began tugging on his hand. "Here, Inuyasha! Up here!" Inuyasha slowly climbed onto the ledge and prepared to hop inside. Unfortunately, the ledge was soaked prompting him to slip and fall. Right on top of Kagome.

He noted that her breasts felt soft pressed against his chest. Her scent was intoxicating, so light and floral... "Inuyasha?" He felt his face burn as red as haori. "Ack!" He tumbled a few feet away from the girl, eyeing her wearily. "Sorry..." He grumbled as he shook himself off like a dog. Kagome almost complained but she realized he had been waiting awhile in the rain. "Inuyasha... What are you doing here?" She took a seat on the bed and eyed him in exasperation. "Enjoying the weather- Wha'dya think? It's time to come back!" He was pouting, arms folded in his wet haori sleeves. Kagome held a finger up to her mouth pensively. "Why, it hasn't been four days yet, has it?" "It's been a week." Inuyasha interjected flatly.

Kagome sighed and began to pout. Inuyasha felt his face grow hot as he caught himself staring at her full, pink lips. "But... Inu_yasha_..." The whine in her voice was simultaneously endearing and annoying. His ears flattened against his head. "Kagome..." She was batting her eyes at the hanyou now. _'Unfair.'_ He thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. He relaxed in defeat. "Fine, fine. Stop crying. How much longer do you need to _be_ here anyways?" Kagome smiled now. "Oh, one more day?" "...Feh."

Kagome clasped the half demon in an excited embrace. "Thank you, thank you!" He looked away, embarrassed by the close proximity. "Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, eyes darting around her room. When she let go of him he moved towards her window again. She pouted. "Oh, well you can stay. I mean, if you _want_..." Kagome insisted with a smile. Inuyasha snorted. "Why would I stay he- ACHOO!" Kagome eyed the hanyou strangely. He didn't sneeze much. "Oh, bless you. How long _were_ you waiting for me out there?" she wondered aloud.

Inuyasha sniffed. "I dunno. Sometime this morning." he answered. Kagome jumped up in surprise. "Inuyasha! It's been raining all day! Now you're probably sick!" She scolded with worry. He faced her wearily. "Baka. Hanyous don't_ get_ colds." He insisted. Another loud sneeze followed right after. Kagome rolled her eyes and approached the stubborn inu youkai. "Sure they don't..." She reached out to feel his forehead and check his temperature. Inuyasha winced instinctively but he immediately regretted it. Kagome looked so hurt as she shrank away from him. "Kagome..."

"N-No. I'm sorry, I just though you were comfortable with me touching you sometimes. Gomen!" she apologzied quickly. Inuyasha grabbed onto her hand and with a slight blush, leaned forward. Kagome smiled as she placed her hand on his forehead. He looked away, once again embarrassed by Kagome's touch. She frowned. "Hmm.. You're burning up." She said, staring at Inuyasha with concern. "Bah. I'm telling you it's nothin'. I'll go home and tell everyone to expect you tomorrow." He grumbled as he stood. Kagome grabbed him by an ear and tugged. "OW BITCH!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome shook herhead. "Oh no, no running around while you're sick. And that's final." Inuyasha was too annoyed to keep fighting her about it. "F-I-N-E." He snapped.

Kagome smiled to herself, thinking of ways to make the hanyou feel better. He watched her with suspicion. "Ah, I know! I can make you some warm soup! How's tomato?" Inuyasha wrinkled his nose a little bit. "Tomato soup? Never had." Kagome beamed at him. "Alright! I'll be right back with some tomato soup, sit tight!" Kagome disappeared into another part of the house. Inuyasha's lips twitched into a smile. "...Idiot." he mumbled to himself.

After a few minutes Kagome returned as promised with a bowl of hearty, red, liquid. Inuyasha sniffed cautiously and to his relief found the aroma pleasant. Kagome set it carefully on Inuyasha's lap. "There. Now give it a sec to cool do- WAIT!" "YOOOOOWW!" Inuyasha dropped the spoon and hung his burned tongue out of his mouth. Kagome glared. "It's hot. Here, let me it blow it off for you." Kagome offered. She blew on the spoon for a moment before holding it near his mouth. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I can hold the spoon, ya know?" he said sarcastically. He accepted the spoon though, swallowing the warm soup. Kagome smiled a little. "I know..."

He watched her as she carefully blew off the spoon and put it near his mouth. He accepted another spoonful. "You really get a kick out of takin' care of people, don't you?" She smiled. "Well, I don't want my friends to get sick or hurt. But I do. I love taking care of little kids." She saw Inuyasha tense out of the corner of her eyes. "Is that what I am to you? A little kid?" Kagome frowned. "Wha? No. I didn't mean it like that... Oh here, are you done?" Inuyasha nodded as he set the bowl down.

A bit embarrassed, Inuyasha stood with a blush rising on his cheeks. "I'm really not that sick. I should get back to the others-" A coughing fit interrupted the hanyou's thoughts. Kagome frowned as she stood to intercept him. She peered into his face as she rubbed his back. "Please lay down. Everybody gets sick, it's okay..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes but felt warm at Kagome's touch. He sighed as he felt her place a delicate hand to his forehead.

"Hmm.. You still feel warm. Let me grab my thermometer." "Ther-moma wha?" Inuyasha repeated with an incredulous look. Kagome stifled a little laughter. "Hang on one sec!" Kagome exited the room with haste and returned shortly after with a stick like object. Inuyasha stared at it for a moment before looking at the girl. "Open up!" Confused, Inuyasha still obeyed and opened his mouth wide. he tensed as she placed the strange future object into his mouth. Confusion gave way to impatience as he waited for it to do whatever. His ears twitched as it made a beeping noise.

"102.8? Poor thing!" Kagome frowned at him and set the thermometer down. _'If I had only left my window unlocked today... Then Inuyasha wouldn't be so sick.'_ She thought as guilt welled up in her chest. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lead him to the bathroom. "I'm gonna draw you a cool bath so you can just relax, okay Inuyasha?" He listened as she turned on the faucet thing and water streamed into the empty tub.

"There we go." She said with a slight smile."Just try to relax so your fever has a chance to break. Leave your kimono right here with your towel. I'll just be in my room studying, okay?" Inuyasha nodded as Kagome retreated. As he settled into the bath he realized it was quite comfortable. Smirking a little he leaned his head back and relaxed in the cool water. Everything was fine until he managed to knock an unlabled bottle into the water. Scratching his head, Inuyasha wondered what it could've been...

Kagome had to admit Inuyasha was doing well in the bath. She had been studying without incident for a while now, and she had to smile at that. She smiled too soon, however, when she heard a commotion coming from the bathroom. "GAAAAAAA?!" Kagome rose to her feet and dashed towards the door. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, what is it?!" He met her in the doorway, naked and soaking wet save for a few bubbles. "Hurry, get in! There's a demon in there-" He was interrupted by Kagome's shrieking. "IT'S NOT A DEMON THEY'RE BUBBLES. SO OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" Kagome hurried shoved the demon into the bathroom and shut the door with an exasperated sigh.

Moments later, Inuyasha was pouting on the bed. "It could've been a demon.." he grumbled to nobody in particular. Kagome chuckled. "It's alright, Inuyasha." She looked up to him out of her text book. "Do you need anything? Hungry, thirsty- Cold?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "No! Would you stop nagging me damn it?" Kagome frowned and then sighed, too tired to really argue with the hanyou. The annoyance faded away quickly and then Inuyasha felt only guilt. _'I shouldn't snap at her... She's only worried.'_ "You just don't need to worry. I'm fine and you've done a good job at taking care of me." He couldn't help but smirk at her resulting smile.

He felt guilty. She trying so hard to study for her tests and also waiting on him hand and foot. She'd be able to get a lot more done if he weren't there. Inuyasha stood again, wobbling a bit. Kagome blocked his path. "Inuyasha! I'm telling you you need to rest!" He pouted, looking away from her. "I'm just in the way! I'm taking you away from your _spell_ books!" he cried in frustration. Kagome's face softened. "Inuyasha... I want you to feel better and I want you to stay." He felt his cheeks grow hot as he stared into Kagome's eyes. Her face lit up as she seemed to have another idea.

"Here, wait a sec!" She rummaged through one of her desk drawers and produced a small bottle. Inuyasha eyed it strangely. He had never seen a bottle quite like it. "What's that?" Kagome empty one of the contents into her small hand. "Medicine! It's called Tylenol. It'll help you feel better but it's gonna make you kind of tired." She reached for a glass of water and watched the hanyou down it. "There." She said with a triumphant smile. "Just go on to sleep when you get drowsy. I'll be right here studying."

Inuyasha nodded and settled into a laying position. After a few moments of watching Kagome study he spoke up. "Kagome?" "Ah, yes Inuyasha?" He blinked. "Would you talk to me until I fall asleep?" Kagome eyed the hanyou's after the strange request. "You mean, like a story?" Inuyasha snorted and shut his eyes. "I don't need a bedtime story, stupid. Just someone to talk with." Kagome rolled her eyes but settled into a sitting position on her knees in front of the bed.

"Okay... Why did you wait so long? Outside my window, I mean. You could've gone home." Inuyasha shrugged. "Everyone was ready for you to come back. I didn't want to disappoint them." Kagome nodded. "I see."

They were silent for a moment.

"Do you still love Kikyo?" Kagome's soft voice broke the quiet. Inuyasha blinked. "I don't know... She was the first friend I made or person I ever cared about. I can't forget her. When I'm not with her it's one thing, but then I see her and it all comes back to me." His eyes flicked away from Kagome's, so similar and yet so different. Kagome clutched tightly to her skirt.

"Is it like that with me? Do I just complicate things for you?" Kagome found it hard to look at the hanyou. She was terrified of his answer. He started and reached out for the girlm hands combing through dark hair. "Not at all... I'm always thinking about you. Whether we're together or not." Kagome smiled and shifted on to the bed. She placed the hanyou's head in her lap and stroked white hair until it seemed he had fallen asleep.

Kagome slowly set his head down and eased towards the door. "Where are you going." He asked hoarsely. "I'm gonna go sleep on the couch so you can sleep there." She replied. "You can sleep here, I promise I won't try anything." Kagome slowly inched toward the bed and crawled over Inuyasha. He noticed the gap between the two snorted. "I ain't Miroku." Kagome laughed at that, slowly easing into the crook of the half demon's body. He was so warm. And he smelled so good. "How about this?" She whispered. "Once you get better, we'll go back to the feudal era." Said Kagome with a smile. "I feel better." Inuyasha said as he tried to sit up.

"Nice try." Smiled Kagome. She laid her head on his chest with a sigh. Inuyasha fell into a comfortable sleep. Kagome snuggled close to him. She wanted to talk but she wasn't gonna wake him. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her in his sleep, snoring lightly. Kagome smiled to herself and traced circles on the hanyou's rough hands. "I'm glad you're here." She whispered. She felt his grip tighten. "So am I."


End file.
